clare_siobhan_sims_4fandomcom-20200215-history
Roxy Jett
Musically gifted and quite bold Roxy resided in the Dream House with her wife, sister in law and the sister in law's husband Roxy's brother, and nieces, Violet and Indigo. Description Roxy has had many different looks throughout her life. She has always had fair skin, wide-set light green eyes, and large lips. During her teenage years, she had this hair in a dark indigo colour. She has had other hairs too, mainly in dark indigo, black, or peachy-brown hues. She's usually rocked Leah Lillith hairs. Sometime in her adult life, she got a bit curvier, but Clare had her work out to lose back the weight again. It was also revealed that Roxy was transgender (male to a female). Conspiracy Theories Many people have made conspiracy theories about Roxy's life before introduced into the series. A lot of them, believe that Roxy ran to the city to city after she didn't accept Roxy being transgender. She eventually got adopted by a man named Norman Smith. Roxy moved into his home in Brindelton Bay at the age of 13, and soon met her foster brother, Taylor Robins. The two had a great relationship. When she was 14 years old she came out as transgender and started her transition. Three years went by, until the two's foster father, committed a crime, and the family quickly fled to Willow Creek, while Roxy was 16 years old. She wanted to leave her foster father, and brother until she went to school one day and was assigned to be science partners with a girl named Jessica Callery-Aiken. Jessica soon came over to the house, and Taylor caught the girls eye. Roxy soon became jealous, until Taylor and Jessy stopped hanging out as much. While in school, Roxy was an average C- student. Teenage Years Before she was entered into the series it was clear she had surgery done to transition her into a woman, making her the first sim to get plastic surgery. As a teenager, Roxy moved with her foster father and foster brother, Taylor into Jessy’s neighbourhood. At first, Roxy was unsure of her feelings towards Jessy, as she had seen her flirt with Taylor which made her upset. She eventually ended up with Jessy. Adulthood Roxy had her first kiss as soon as she aged up. Shortly after, Jessica asked her to be her girlfriend. Roxy eventually moved into the San Myshuno apartment with James, Salma, Charlotte, and Jessica. While looking into adoption, she accidentally adopted a girl named Ciara, but she loved her from the moment she met her. She kept the apartment with Jessica and Ciara when the other three moved to the suburbs. She got a job as a musician and married Jessica in a wedding at the park. They went onto have a son named Ryder and adopted a cat named Frankie. Her relationship with Jessica became strained when she caught Jessica flirting with the pet adoption lady, but their relationship has since been amended. While on her first space exploration, Jessy brought Luna back in her cargo hold and she asked to move in, thus Jessy became her caregiver. She was able to disguise herself to pass as a person child. To help keep her a secret, they moved into the Dreamhouse switching their apartment with The Robins (Talyor, Emily and Faith) A Little Bit Older, A Bit Wiser Before their birthday, Jessy and Roxy privately renewed their wedding vows at the park where they got married. They lived as elders in the dream house with Emily, Taylor, Indigo, Violet and their cat Frankie. Like Jessy, Roxy still worked for a little as an elder but decided to retire. Roxy passed along with her wife Jessy and brother Taylor in the dream house. Trivia * Roxy is the first sim in the series to get plastic surgery when she transitioned from a man to a woman. * Roxy was LGBTQ+ **Roxy was a lesbian, and one half of the first ever same-sex relationship and marriage in Clare’s series. **Roxy was transgender (male to a female). She is the first transgender Sim, but Rueben (formerly Rue) had the first transitioning storyline. *She and Taylor were both seen as partner-material for Jessy. *She and Jessy were the first same-sex marriage of the series. *Roxy was British. *Roxy was often known as Roxaroo. *Clare confirmed in a video on April 26, 2019, that Roxy was transgender. Some she never had her bottom surgery done, her and Jessy (her wife) were able to conceive their biological child, Ryder. *Roxy does not get one with Salma Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Second generation Category:Dead Characters Category:LGBT sims Category:Adopted Category:Elders Category:Female Category:Jett Category:Transgender Category:Clare Siobhan Sims Category:Gaming Category:Sims that got Plastic Surgery Category:Brunette Category:Dyed hair Category:Green eyes Category:Parent Category:Mum Category:Grandmother Category:Great grandmother Category:Great great grandmother Category:Sister